


If you can't beat 'em, join them

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Not sure what the proper term is for Aegon and Arya's familial relationship, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Smut, stepmother/stepson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What! What in the Seven's name that made Targaryen men fall like flies to Stark women's feet?! It makes no sense to Elia whatsoever yet here she was, red as a beet as a beet waiting for her son and his girlfriend to finish fumbling for their clothes.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Elia Martell/Jon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	If you can't beat 'em, join them

Elia Martell should have been happy today, after all she had finally discovered who her son's secret girlfriend was after six months of her son, daughter and stepson skirt around the subject. She had had her interest doubly peaked after she eavesdropped on Rhaenys and Jon agreeing she would not approve. Firstly,Elia was from Dorne and was more accepting to homosexual relationships than her ex-husband Rhaegar and secondly Rhaenys and Jon agreeing on something had made her nearly faint. The two loved each other in a familial (luckily for her non-Targaryen familial) way but they always argued and disagreed on everything, so suffice to say her interest was sufficiently raised.

Nothing could prepare her for the sight of her son fucking the niece of the woman who slept and had a love child with her former husband.

"WHAT IN ALL OF THE SEVEN HELLS!" she screamed as the two lovebirds scrambled away from one another and fumbled to put their clothes on.

"Mom!" Aegon shouted, face red with embarrassment and shock, as he pulled on his underpants.

"Shit!" Arya shouted, face red with embarrassment and surprise, as she pulled on her panties and bra and covered herself with her son's duvet.

"I've told you to knock for fuck's sake!" Aegon shouted, embarrassment quickly turning to anger. "I could've been wanking or something!"

She shot her son the best glare she could muster in her shocked state of mind. 

"Or I see you fucking Arya Stark, niece of Lyanna Stark, who slept with my husband and had child with him WHILST WE WERE STILL MARRIED!" she roared and her son flinched and moved so he was behind Arya Stark, who turned to him with a glare that said "Really?".

Her mind swam and she felt so many emotions at once that she felt ever so slightly, fuck that, very dizzy and light headed. 

"I need a drink." she murmered as she rubbed her face soothingly.

"It's only eight in the morning." Arya Stark said in an accusing tone and Elia felt a murderous rage. Her son very wisely began to hide himself under his duvet.

"And your fucking my son at eight in the morning." she replied, her voice liquid fire that made Aegon shrink from behind his girlfriend.

"Touché." the girl, barely over the legal age of consent, replied, smirking as she did so.

That smirk looked so much like Lyanna Stark's that Elia didn't care whether or not she spent the rest of her life behind bars because of it, she wanted to throttle the smirking Stark girl.

However before she could she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and lift her from the room, shouting "Run!" to his half brother and cousin as he did so.

"Jon Targaryen if you don't put me down this instant!" she shouted as her son and the Stark bitch ran from the bedroom, her daughter pushing them out with car keys in her hand.

"You'll murder my cousin and more than likely Aegon too." he replied calmly as she flailed in his arms. She may be frail and weak but Elia Martell had a fire within her, no one could ever deny her that.

Then she heard the door to her house slam shut and the sound of her daughter's Jaguar roar into life as her son and his whore escaped.

She couldn't take it. All she could see was the Stark bitch's smirk, something so akin to Lyanna Stark's it made her feel a tempest of rage inside her. She began to cry, angry, sad tears that streamed down her cheeks and caused snot to drip from her nose. As she felt Jon rub small circles into her back and whisper soothingly to her she was transported back in time to eighteen years ago.

It was a hot, summer's day and she wanted to take little Rhaenys and baby Aegon down to Blackwater Bay for a family day out. Then Rhaegar had arrived with a wild woman who had a babe with tufts if black hair and indigo eyes, like Rhaenys'. Then she was signing the divorce papers. Then she was receiving the news of Rhaegar being murdered by a spurned lover of Lyanna Stark, who had then killed herself. Then she had a baby Jon delivered on her doorstep. Then she was raising all of her children and becoming more and more easier to the fact she counted Jon as hers.

As she dried her eyes and wiped her nose she found herself looking into her stepson's mesmerising indigo eyes and his plump, pouty lips.

" _Fuck it._ " she thought as she leaned in and kissed him, tasting mint's on his tongue and biting his lips, drawing blood and a low growl from him, a hardness digging into her backside.

" _If you can't beat em, join em_ " she thought to herself as her stepson lifted her up and into his bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. His tongue ravished her collarbone and her sucked on her neck, marking her as his own. She moaned and he pulled off his shirt and practically ripped off hers, giving her little time to admire his pale, muscled torso. She bit his collarbone and he growled ferally as he pulled off her leggings and panties before ripping off his own as she unclasped her bra. His hard cock sprang free and she licked her lips at the sight. 

It was long and thick, much larger than Rhaegar's or anyone else she had slept with. It's head was pink and leaked out a small amount of precum, his length throbbing at the sight of her naked on his bed. His eyes were dark and lustful and he moaned when she took his length in her small, soft hand. Her tongue darted out and she licked his precum off of his, eliciting a sexy groan from him. He tasted salty and she found herself liking the taste.

His hand ran through her dark tresses as he guided her head to his cock, which throbbed as she drew closer. She smiled sultrily at him and licked his head, easing back his foreskin. He moaned and his hips bucked, shoving his cock into her mouth. She moaned in surprise, which sent vibrations up his cock and caused him to groan loudly. She took him deeper into her warm, wet mouth. He was panting heavily and she knew he was close. This surprised her, as she thought a man as attractive as her stepson would've lost his virginity by now.

She pulled off of his cock and laid on his bed, spreading her legs to him.

"Do you wanna fuck me?" she whispered seductively and he nodded vigorously, hovering over her. She pulled him close and licked his ear lobe.

"Do you wanna fuck mama Elia?" she asked and he groaned something unintelligible as he nodded so fast she felt worried for his neck.

"What was that?" she asked teasingly, taking his cock in her hand and lazily stroked it. 

"Yes!" he cried and she guided him inside her.

He filled her instantly and she moaned at how good her felt inside her. He thrusted quickly inside, setting a quick, fast pace that left her panting and moaning. Then he roared and came, filling her womb with his warm cum and causing her to orgasm and clench tightly on his length. 

Nine months later Jaehaerys Targaryen was born.


End file.
